Mystery
by WaitingInTheShadowsOfDeath
Summary: Misaki Get's Tranfered to a new squad. Meet's her sould mate too. She doesn't know wha to do, She is confused and scared. What will happen, Who will she end up with. Find out here. In Mystery. (I'll figure out a new title later.) Romance/drama/friendship/hurt and comfort/ suspense/humor. Hope you like it. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey was listening to some musice when this came to me. Sorry for the random stories Just read please.**

* * *

I Gasped. "But, why." I asked. "Why put me there, I could be more useful in Squad 9." I asked.

"Because, Masamorii-san, You will do better in this one, I think." My friend Maki Said. "At least that's what the hell butterfly said." She shrugged her shoulders. "At least now we are one squad closer to each other." She said smiling brightly.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Fine." I groaned. Maki was in squad six. Used to be in squad four, I was in squad 9. We're best friends.

"C'mon Misaki, Cheer up." She elbow me. I sighed again.

"I would if you would be quiet for like a second." I said, lightly glaring at my hyper active friend. She smiled brightly.

"Well here we are." She said. Giving me a slight shove and a teasing look. "Heard the captian was a looker." She giggled.

I glared, "There is no way that you are playing mach maker Maki." I warned, My eyes flashing gold.

She gulped. "I know, can't you take a joke." She asked, laughing nervously while scratching the back of her head.

"I'm a noble. Of course I can." I said smirking mischeviously.

She shivered. "Alright, well I'll see you later." She said turing and waving, Her emerald eyes sparkling with happiness Again.

I sighed and waved back turning to face the door next to me, My new captian's office. From what I heard, I made third seat.

I knocked and waited nervously.

"Enter." Said a soft voice, I opened the door, stepping in.

"Misaki Masamorii reporting for duty sir."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Back again, wow two chapters, the first one was kinda short well, heres the second.**

* * *

I bowed before my new Captian. Nervously shifting my fingers.

"Lift your head." His soft baritone voice sang sweetly in my ears. (A/N: God that sounded cheesy)

I looked up slowly, When I looked up fully, I almost melted, almost, at the sight of warm brown eyes. His soft smile.

"So your my new third seat." HE asked, looking me up and down, His eyes following my curves. So, I was extremely curving, Sue me. His eyes looked at my purple hair, Than my saphire eyes.  
"Your extremely curvy for a child." He teased.

I glared. "I'm not a child. I am only five foot four and still growing." I growled darkly.

His eyes widened in response, Only in suprise, not fear. He tried to make it look like fear, But I could see the well hidden glint of curiousity in his eyes.

"Wow, Yeh foun' a scary one eh cap'n Aizen." A slick, smooth voice said. I turned and saw a fairly attractive man, eyes closed, Pale skin, Pale, silver hair framing his face like feathers.

"Aww, hello Gin." Captain Aizen said.

"Hajimemashite My name is gin Ichimaru, Captain of squad three." Gin said.

I nodded. "My bame is Misaki Masamorii. Third seat of squad five." I said in return, I took a few steps closer to him. He looked at me, opening his eyes slightly before closing them quickly, But I was able to see the clear blue.

"Your eyes are really pretty, Captian Ichimaru." I said, smiling brightly.

HE gaped at me. "Thank you?" He was utterly confused. I was probably one of the only new recruites that hasn't shivered in fear and ran the oppisite direction just from his presence.

I smiled. "I'm not like everyone else. I can be heartless when needed to be, and not regret a thing." I said, missing the intrested look that my new captian got on his face.

"Really now. If I told you to kill your best friend." Gin asked.

"I would do it without hesitation." I said quickly and Seriously. "Even she knows that, She told me she would rather die at my hand than someone elses." I cocked my head to the side cutely, Smiling with my eyes closed.

"Hmm." Aizen said, studying me closely, I could feel his eyes on me.

'_I don't like the feel of this one_.' My zanpakuto whispered.

'I know.' I replied looking at him from the courner of my eyes.

I spun around and smiled happily, as if we weren't just talking about killing my best friend. I bounced on my toes, Clasping my hands behind my back. "Where am I going to stay." I asked. "I'd rather not stay in the manor." I grinned.

"You will stay in the third seat's room." Aizen said standing up and walking around his desk and to the door.  
"Follow me." HE smiled warmly, Though I saw the true coldness behind it.

HE led me down the hall and around a series of corners. Captain Ichimaru was following closly behind me. I felt calm and safe in his presence, While others would feel Scared and in danger.

We stopped infront of a door with a 15 on it. "Yay, my lucky number." I giggled, clapping happily.

"We heard form captian Tousen that this was your favorite number." Aizen said smiling, Though warmly to others, I could see darkness behind it.

I nodded, I opened the door and saw a plain room, A Bed to the corner and Three doors. I walked to the first and opened it. It was my bedroom, I smiled and closed the door and walked to the second, It was the bathroom, All white and grey, The bath tub was huge and the sink with a grey marble top. The toilet to the right. I sighed. "Too white." I mumbled closing the door. I went to the last one, Opening it. I saw it was a kitchen The marble top was black, The fridge was grey, as well as the sink, It had an Island, Dark purple marble caounter top, The floor was black and the wall were Dark blue.  
"Perfect." I muttered stepping out. I turned to the two captian, Who were watching me with intrest.

"Thank you." I said smiling. "Now get out." I said, pushing them out. "Bye." I said with a smirk, Closing the door.

* * *

**All done with chapter two hope you liked it. Review, No flames**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people, you may not find this intresting but I need review to know who likes this or not, Review. Pretty please. God I sound like a review whore don't I?  
**

* * *

Mystery chapter 3

* * *

Misaki POV.

I sighed and went into my bedroom, Yawning and fell back on my bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Why am I so tired." I cried. Throwing my hands in the air and glaring at the ceiling. "I was only walking around." I said, holding back a yawn. I groaned and rolled over. "So Bored." I complained, rolling over and sitting up. I stood from my bed and went around to my closet and opened the door to find a it to be a walk in, about six by twelve feet. It was HUGE. (A/N: That's what she said. lol) I snickered, thinking about how wrong that sounded, Maki would scold me. I shook my head and closed the closet door.

"Where should I go now." I asked myself stiffling a yawn. I walked out of my bedroom and into the main room, only to be startled by loud and fast knocking, I groaned walking to the door, opening only to see my crazy hyper friend.

"What!?" I whined, glaring at her bitterly.

"Let's go drinking~." Was the only thing she said as she grabbed my hand and dragged my out of my home.

"No, you know how I get when I'm drunk." I cried, frantically trying to get away from by digging my feet into the ground and tugging at my captive hand. "Let gooo." I yelped.

"Nope, you need to relax~." She said smiling brightly. Her blonde hair literally flowing behind her like a river of gold. Her green eyes were a bit darker than their normal emerald, meaning she was a bit tipsy.

"But you went drinking already, why again." I asked tugging at my hand only for her grip to tighten.

"Because, Ran-chan invited me, How could I refuse~" She asked her grin getting bigger if possible.

I shook my head fast. "No way am I going drinking with that Big breasted blonde." I refused, pulling a long purple strand of hair from my mouth with my free hand.

"Your going whether you like it or not." She ordered Glaring at me, Her green eyes cold, making me shiver.

"Alright, I'll go, I'll go." I said fast and her eyes returned to their natural warmth and she beamed, Glad to have gotten her way.

"KAY~." She said, starting to skip, Making my arm jolt painfully, I yelped in pain and winced.

' this isn't going to end well.' I thought sadly.

* * *

-*-_At the bar_-*-

* * *

I sighed as Maki shoved me into a chair. Rangiku, shuuhei, Izuru and Renji were all here. I half expected Captain Kyouraku to be here. But than I remember Maki doesn't like him all that much.

I looked at my best friend, Who got an evil glint in her eyes, The other four snickered, I obviously missed the last plan.

"What, what's so funny." I asked, suspicious.

Maki stepped closer to me, hands behind her back, with an innocent look on her face.

"What are you-." I never got to finish my sentence because Maki has shoved a sake bottle down my throat, thus making me drunk, Because that was one BIG sake bottler**.**

* * *

**Hey, This is the ending, Of the chapter not the story, This is my first long story and it's making my pretty sad that no one has reviewed yet. I review right After I finish a reading a chapter. I try, I really do. So please, Anyone who reads this leave a review, It would make me very happy. I also update at random, I start some of the next chapter after I finish one, and Than go on from there. So, please review. Oh, I Disclaim all that isn't mine. Love you all till next time.  
**

**Milenia Phantom.**


End file.
